poznanwikiaorg-20200229-history
Politechnika Poznańska
thumb|300px|Logotyp Politechniki Poznańskiej thumb|300px|Rektorat thumb|300px|Kampus Piotrowo thumb|300px|Poligród - kampus Politechniki Poznańskiej thumb|300px|Centrum Wykładowe Politechnika Poznańska – państwowa szkoła wyższa o profilu technicznym założona w roku 1919. Liczy dziesięć wydziałów z dwudziestoma sześcioma kierunkami i obecnie kształci 21 tysięcy studentów. Największy kampus uczelni znajduje się przy ulicy Piotrowo, na osiedlu Rataje. Siedziba władz uczelni (rektorat) mieści się w zabytkowym budynku na Wildzie. Za datę powstania tej uczelni przyjmuje się rok 1919, jakkolwiek status wyższej szkoły technicznej o charakterze politechniki nadała jej Rada Ministrów dopiero w roku 1955. Historia Początki wyższego szkolnictwa technicznego w Poznaniu sięgają roku 1919, kiedy to Naczelna Rada Ludowa powołała Państwową Wyższą Szkołę Budowy Maszyn. Regularne zajęcia z niewielką początkowo liczbą studentów rozpoczęły się 1 września tego roku. Niestety zanim doszło do pierwszego absolutorium obniżono status szkoły usuwając z jej nazwy przymiotnik „wyższa”. Rozpoczęły się starania o przywrócenie tej rangi. W roku 1921 w Wiadomościach Technicznych ukazał się Memoriał w sprawie założenia politechniki w Poznaniu zawierający uzasadnienie powołania takiej uczelni, propozycje realizacji planu dotyczące potrzebnego gruntu, gmachu, kosztów jego budowy, urządzeń i funkcjonowania uczelni. Starania odniosły sukces i działająca od roku 1919 Państwowa Wyższa Szkoła Budowy Maszyn otrzymała nazwę Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Budowy Maszyn i Elektrotechniki, a w roku 1930 została poszerzona o Wydział Elektryczny. W takim kształcie Szkoła działała do wybuchu II wojny światowej, a jej mury opuściło 716. absolwentów. W roku 1937 ministerstwo formalnie wyraziło zgodę na powstanie w Poznaniu politechniki, ale II wojna światowa faktycznie przekreśliła te plany. Po jej zakończeniu działalność Szkoły reaktywowano już w roku 1945 przekształcając ją w Szkołę Inżynierską. Równocześnie kontynuowano jednak starania o ustanowienie w Poznaniu pełnoprawnej akademickiej uczelni technicznej. W tym celu zawiązał się Komitet Organizacyjny Politechniki Poznańskiej, sformułowano odpowiedni memoriał i opracowano plan działania. Niestety, niedostatek samodzielnej kadry naukowo-dydaktycznej, stan pomieszczeń i brak zaplecza laboratoryjnego pozwoliły jedynie na powołanie Szkoły Inżynierskiej - wyższej szkoły zawodowej, uczelni nieakademickiej z wydziałami: Budowy Maszyn, Elektrycznym, Budownictwa. W takim kształcie działalność Szkoły prowadzono do połowy lat 50-tych XX wieku. W 1953 r. na nowym terenie przy ul. Piotrowo powstał budynek Wydziału Budownictwa. We wrześniu 1953 r. powołano Wydział Mechanizacji Rolnictwa. Na uczelni panował bardzo dobry klimat, powszechnie doceniano możliwość kształcenia się w języku polskim, a studenci z dumą nosili swoje bordowe czapki z niebieskim otokiem. Przełomowym okazał się rok 1955 kiedy Szkoła Inżynierska w Poznaniu zarządzeniem Ministra Szkolnictwa Wyższego została przekształcona w Politechnikę Poznańską. Ogromną radość przeżywało całe, nie tylko związane z nauką, środowisko Poznania. Faktycznie był to jednak dopiero początek starań by nadać tej instytucji rangę odpowiadającą nazwie. Przygotowano nową strukturę organizacyjną, zgodnie z którą Politechnika przejęła cztery wydziały z istniejących już w Szkole Inżynierskiej oraz wszystkie jednostki międzywydziałowe. Zasadniczą zmianą w strukturze było wprowadzenie w roku 1970 systemu instytutowego: w miejsce dawnych katedr przy każdym wydziale utworzono dwa lub trzy instytuty. W 1968 r. powstał Wydział Chemiczny (obecnie Technologii Chemicznej), w roku 1997 Wydział Fizyki Technicznej, w roku 1999 Wydział Architektury, w roku 2001 Wydział Informatyki i Zarządzania, a w roku 2006 Wydział Elektroniki i Telekomunikacji. Działalność dydaktyczna Politechnika Poznańska prowadzi szeroko rozwinięte prace naukowo-badawcze i zajęcia dydaktyczne na 26. kierunkach studiów stacjonarnych pierwszego i drugiego stopnia oraz na 14. kierunkach studiów niestacjonarnych I stopnia i 12. drugiego stopnia. Ogółem w Politechnice Poznańskiej kształci się prawie dwadzieścia tysięcy studentów. Od roku akademickiego 2006/2007 Politechnika Poznańska prowadzi również dotychczasowe studia doktoranckie jako studia III stopnia. W roku 1995 Politechnika Poznańska jako pierwsza polska uczelnia techniczna, została członkiem Conference of European Schools for Advanced Engineering Education and Research - CESAER – organizacji skupiającej najlepsze politechniki i uniwersytety techniczne w Europie. W roku 2000 odbył się Pierwszy Powszechny Zjazd Absolwentów Politechniki Poznańskiej, a w roku 2004 Uczelnia obchodziła 85-tą rocznicę powstania Polskiego Wyższego Szkolnictwa Technicznego w Poznaniu. Przy uczelni działa też szereg organizacji takich, jak: * Grupa .NET Politechniki Poznańskiej, * Akademicki Klub Lotniczy, * Akademicki Związek Sportowy, * Chór Męski Cantamus, * Niezależne Zrzeszenie Studentów (NZS), * Stowarzyszenie Inicjatywa Młodych Europejczyków, * Zrzeszenie Studentów Polskich (ZSP), * Europejskie Forum Studentów AEGEE-Poznań, * Harcerski Krąg Akademicki „SKIPP” (przy Politechnice Poznańskiej), * International Association for The Exchange Students for Technical Experience (IAESTE), * Ruch Nowego Życia, * Sekcja lokalna Erasmus Student Network, * Stowarzyszenie Project Management Polska Wielkopolska Grupa Regionalna, * Stowarzyszenie Studentów i Absolwentów Polskich Uczelni Technicznych MOST, * Stowarzyszenie Klub Rajdowy Politechniki Poznańskiej, * Konwent Masovia - Korporacja Studentów Uczelni Poznańskich, * Fundacja na Rzecz Rozwoju Politechniki Poznańskiej, * Klub Seniora, * Stowarzyszenie Absolwentów Politechniki Poznańskiej, * Polskie Towarzystwo Elektrotechniki Teoretycznej i Stosowanej, * Polskie Towarzystwo Turystyczno-Krajoznawcze, * Polskie Towarzystwo Informatyczne, * Stowarzyszenie Inżynierów i Techników Mechaników Polskich, * Uczelniane Centrum Kultury. Rankingi W 2011 roku Politechnika Poznańska zajmowała 15 miejsce wśród 69 uczelni z Polski i 1185 w świecie według europejskiego rankingu uniwersytetów. Linki * Oficjalna strona uczelni * Europejski ranking uczelni * Strona Grupy .NET Politechniki Poznańskiej Kategoria:Edukacja Kategoria:Wilda Kategoria:Piotrowo Kategoria:Politechnika Poznańska Kategoria:Szkoły wyższe